Antics
by eternallove5225
Summary: These are just stories and shots about Shikamaru and Temari before, during, and after their marriage.
1. Again?

"Pregnant? I'm sorry I'm what!?"

"Pregnant Temari." Sakura said as she set down her clipboard and crossed her arms eyeing the pair.

"How did this happen?" Temari stood wide eyed shocked as she looked up at her husband.

"Uhm. Well I'm pretty sure Shikamaru can fill you in on how it happened. But that's why you've been spotting a bit irregularly from you period."

"This is your fault! You just can't keep your hands to yourself could you pal!?"

"H-hey wait I'm just as surprised as you don't pin it all on me. What a pain..." Shikamaru stated at his wild wife.

"Well you know it takes two to tango..." Sakura mumbled mainly to herself.

"B-but aren't I too old to be having another kid?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Temari, surprised seeing as she wasn't as 'old' as she was saying.

"Being pregnant at 35 isn't that big of a deal, you're considered advanced maternal age but it shouldn't be that bad Temari." Sakura walked out of the room to give the pair some privacy.

Shikamaru looked over at his wife, they honestly shouldn't be all that surprised Temari was never really on any type of mandatory birth control. He couldn't tell if she was happy, upset, or just as surprised as he was. Sighing she reached over to grab his hand which caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry."

"Woman. Why are you apologizing, I'm not upset."

"But this was so unplanned and you have a very busy job with the Hokage and-"

"Don't worry about that, Naruto is an understanding guy and plus he'll do just fine with me being a little scarce. Don't worry too much about it."

"It's just...wow another baby. I'm already so old ugh."

"Hey at least you still look good."

"Yea well not for long seeing as I'm soon about to blow up."

"You barely showed with Shikadai, hell you were still taking missions 6 months pregnant because you had no clue."

Temari remembered the last time they were intimate which led to her doing the math in her head to the exact amount of weeks she was today.

"I just can't believe how careless we were. God we should not have drank all that wine.."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow until he realized what she was referring to.

"We were celebrating Shikadai, besides if I remember correctly you were the very suggestive person that night."

Shikamaru stated while he tried to dodge the elbow that came his way.

"Shutup, you know how I get with alcohol."

"Yea. Horny."

This time Shikamaru couldn't avoid the elbow coming his way.

-X-

After Sakura left them to be alone, she came back and drew Temari's blood for further genetic testings they would have the results back in a week or so. Until then they tried to decide on how to tell everyone and Shikadai. He was going to be a big brother, would he be excited or impassive like always?

"Do you think he'd be happy?"

"Mhm who?"

"Who else baka!?" Aggravated at how clueless her husband was she threw him a hard stare.

"Ah. Yes, our other accident." Shikamaru joked.

"That's not funny! Just because we didn't really plan around him either doesn't make him an accident!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry just teasing. Look, I'm actually really happy and excited, maybe we'll finally get that girl I always wanted."

The pair walked out of the clinic out into the streets of the village. They discussed how Temari would have to change up her diet again for the sake of the baby. As they passed the shops Temari gasped at a sudden realization.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?"

"I just realized something..."

"What?" Shikamaru turned to face her.

"My boobs are going to get even BIGGER and they will leak all over the place and I will have to wear those stupid baby bras!"

"That's the issue here? Jeez you had me scared woman."

"You're not a woman so you can't possible understand what I'm going through."

Shikamaru sighed loudly "Are you going to be like this for the next 9 months.?"

"You're the one who did this to me so I wouldn't be complaining."

"Alright alright lets just get the rest of the groceries and head on home."

After doing some mild shopping the two headed on home where they greeted their son.

"Where have you guys been? I've been here since 2, Sensei let us off early."

Temari answered her son "We were doing some groceries together. I will prepare dinner shortly."

Shikadai yawned and nodded at his mom and he eyed his dad. He looked worried? Temari walked off into the kitchen and Shikamaru followed her.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can cut up the-"

Temari turned sharply.

"Don't do this... Don't start babying me Shikamaru."

"But this time we know ahead of time I want to make sure-"

"No. Remember? Six months I was still doing missions." She whispered in hopes that their son wasn't overhearing them.

"Fine fine I'll leave you alone troublesome woman."

Shikamaru went and sat down in front of his son.

"Is mom sick?"

"Eh? What? Why would you say that.?"

"Because when you guys came through the door you looked at her all worried I don't know."

"No son, you're mom is not sick she's just... Your mom.."

After Temari prepped the food they ate in somewhat silence, casual conversation here and there about Shikadai's teammates and current missions. Shikamaru sat beside his wife, truth be told he was excited about another baby, Temari and him had never discussed the possibility of another child but they were open to the idea.

Since Shikadai was unknown until 6 months in her pregnancy Shikamaru was determined to be at his wife's side no matter what. Even if she ends up punching him a few times here and there. Temari went to bend over and pick up the plates but Shikamaru beat her to it and took them all up and took them in the kitchen for her.

Shikadai was now convinced either his mom was dying or his father was, he'd never seen his dad do dishes because they were too 'troublesome'.

"Just what are you doing.?"

"Helping you. And no I'm not babying you."

"Shikamaru... you don't need to do all these unnecessary things, I can handle it."

"Mom are you dying?!"

Shikamaru and Temari turned to look at their son they hadn't realized they were bantering in front of him. Both parents sighed they realized they had to tell their son why his parents were acting like wackjobs.

They walked back to the table and sat down to face him.

"Shikadai honey we have something to tell you."

"And no your mother is not dying."

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big brother Shikadai."

They both watched as his face went from complete worry to disgust? Why did he look so uncomfortable?

"Gross. You guys are still doing that?!"

Stunned and angry Temari turned red and asked him what he meant by that.

"It's just, you're both so old..."

"Hey I'm not old, im younger than your mom remember."

"Shikamaru!"

"Well at any case, is it a boy? I could totally see myself training a little brother!"

"Actually, we don't know yet. We will know in a week..."

"I hope it's a boy, if it's girl she might come out as scary as mom."

"Hey!"

"At least you're not dying" Shikamaru laughed at his irritated wife.

-X-

A week passed by when Shikamaru and Temari got their test results back. The baby was healthy and tested negative for any abnormality. The gender was also known. Temari asked Sakura to not tell her but to seal it in an envelope so she and Shikamaru could be surprised.

Shikamaru had yet to tell anyone as well as Temari, they wanted to wait until the gender to start telling people. Shikamaru wanted to start with Naruto so that they would be able to arrange some sort of schedule for him to be at home a bit more in case Temari needed something.

"No. There's no way I'm letting you leave work early to be here more with me. I'm fine.!"

"Listen I want to spend as much time as I can with you so stop being such a pest about it."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes observing for any change in her own. She softened her look and she walked forward to hug him. Temari was just a little bit shorter than he was, seeing as she was quite tall he wrapped his arms around her when he felt her hand come up holding a piece of paper, no an envelope.

"What is that?"

"The baby's gender. Do you want to open it together?" She smiled at her husband.

"Yes. Open it up what are we having.?"

Temari ripped the paper from the side and held it to her face to read. She grinned widely from cheek to cheek.

"It's a girl!"

Shikamaru took his wife into his arms and spun her around. After setting her down he kissed her, following soon after she wrapped herself around her husbands figure mimicking his own actions when they were interpreted by a loud voice.

"Ewww can you guys not be so gross! I'm home!"

Breaking away awkwardly Temari stayed with her hands on Shikamaru's chest as she smiled down at her son.

"What's got the two of you in a gross mood?"

"Shikadai. Here." Temari handed her son the little paper.

"Why am I looking at a circle with a cross sticking out from the bottom?"

Shikadai tried turning the paper upside down to see if it would make sense at a different angle. Shikamaru straightened the paper in his hands to its original angle.

"Thats the symbol for female meaning you're going to have a little sister."

"Well I guess that's cool too. That means as her brother I have to protect her at all costs.!" He smiled brightly.

Temari rolled her eyes, Shikamaru really taught this boy well.

-X-

Now came the harder part of the whole ordeal. Kind of. Telling his boss. Even though Naruto was well, Naruto Shikamaru didn't want to come off as if he was taking advantage of his position as Hokage's advisor and Hokage's childhood friend.

"Naruto, there's Uhm something I want to talk to you about." Shikamaru said nervously.

"Mhm What is it" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the important document in front of him.

"Temari's pregnant."

Naruto slammed the document again this desk now looking and Shikamaru.

"What? Really?! So what's the problem why do you look so nervous? Oh my god it's not yours!?"

"Tch. Naruto of course it's mine!"

"Ah ok ok ok. So what's the issue.?"

"I was wondering if I could cut my hours just a bit earlier until she's born. I don't want to make it seem like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Wait. SHE? It's a girl! Congratulations Shikamaru!"

"Oh yea I forgot about that part too."

"Of course you can leave at whatever time you want. You already help so much around here as it is. You're like Hokage 2.0"

"Actually I want to make it a condition as well."

"Huh? I don't think that's how favors really work."

"I'll leave early if you do too. You need to be at home with your family too. We can get a lot done between the two of us and some clones." Shikamaru smiled.

The kunoichi's of Konoha were all pretty surprised too about Temari's pregnancy. They never imagined that after Hinata giving birth to her second, Himawari, that any of the rest of them would get pregnant again. They all poked jokes here and there about Shikamaru not being all that lazy after all and seemed to have SOME time on his hands.

Nine months later they welcomed Hikari Nara and she was perfect.


	2. Letters

He drummed his fingers against the wooden desk he was working on. He really could not concentrate with the woman he found so alluring sat right across from him eyeing him in a manner that made his legs feel gelatin-like. He had to finish deciphering this code that Kakashi had given to him and she really wasn't helping.

She was eyeing him because she was waiting for her turn at a look at the document he held in his hand. After a while he gave up and handed her the paper, damn woman, making it hard to focus yet again.

After some back and forth between the papers and using different cipher techniques they were able to make out the writing.

"Uhm, Shikamaru did you say that the Hokage was the one who needed this code cracked? Where did he receive it from?"

"He told me someone had sent it in and he had no idea what to make of it. Why?"

"Well either we did this wrong, or someone really took the time out of their day to code a dirty love letter to Kakashi-san."

"What? Let me see that." Shikamaru took the paper and the code from Temari and she was right. The only message that would make sense would be... This. Shikamaru couldn't even get three sentences in without turning red and slamming the paper down in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me. I really didn't need to read what she wants to 'do to him'"

"In my opinion it's not the _best _written work I've seen. And what you've never read a dirty love letter before?" She smiled clearly enjoying how flustered he got.

"Obviously not, who has the time."

"Well aren't you glad that it was me helping you out and that Shiho called out sick."

"Yea I'd probably be mopping up blood and carrying her comatose body to the hospital if she had read this."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly, now he had to give this back to Kakashi and tell him what exactly this message held. He gathered the papers together grumbling about what a waste of his time this whole ordeal was seeing as they took all morning to crack this thing.

"You know she likes you right?"

"Eh.? Who."

"Shiho you idiot. She's always blushing and smiling at you. It's quite sickening really." Temari playfully laughed.

"Yea well even if she did like me I wouldn't have noticed and I'm not too caught up on these kinds of things."

He lied through his teeth.

"That's true you are still pretty young after all, I guess little boys don't dwell on adult topics."

"Hn. You do realize that I'm 19 now. Not 13 and not 16. I just don't have the time for those thoughts to cross my mind, also women are too annoying for me to decipher. I'd rather code another dirty letter than figure out a woman."

"Really now?" Temari suggested that she knew better and that he was lying.

"Well if you know so much why don't I see you hanging around any eligible bachelors. You get a lot of men confessing to you here in Konoha." Shikamaru states rolling his eyes, he really didn't want to have this conversation with her right now.

"Because that's infatuation, looks may be deceiving but I'm looking for actual connections when it comes to partners."

"You don't say. See that's confusing to me because you're very rough on the outside. Who knew you'd be a softie."

Shikamaru poked Temari's cheek lightly. Annoyed she took his finger and bent it back in the opposite way of how it was supposed to bend.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"It's not about being a softie it's about having some respect for me and my body and not allowing just any damned fool in it or near it."

"Graphic."

Shikamaru smiled as he massaged his finger.

"Oh shut it. Come on let's go give this ridiculous thing back to the Hokage."

Walking back Shikamaru thought more about their conversation, quite an intimate one to have between colleagues but nonetheless interesting. She still saw him as a kid, which he couldn't blame, he'd always be a kid in her eyes she was after all three years older than him.

But he understood all too well her statements seeing as he held the same values. Messing around with more than one woman would perpetuate more conflict that would be more trouble than it was worth. And Shikamaru really disliked unnecessary conflict.

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh-m no I'm sorry I wasn't listening" Shikamaru had been lost in his thoughts in analyzing the situation and Temari.

"I asked if you wanted to get lunch slash breakfast seeing as we've been in that room all day basically."

"Sure why not."

"Good because you're treating"

Shikamaru smiled lightly as they finally made it to Kakashi's office. Once he knocked and the Hokage gave them the okay to enter Shikamaru set down the letter.

"This is what you had us decipher all morning."

Kakashi took the papers from Shikamaru and began to read.

"Ah perfect. Let's see... oh-wow"

"Yea it isn't exactly very diplomatic." Temari added in.

"My apologies I had no idea that that's what this was going to be. It looked important, but I guess this person is just really passionate eh?"

"Passionate ?... Maybe crazy." Shikamaru said.

"At any case, thank you for going the extra mile and again I am sorry to you too Temari-san."

"No apologies needed Hokage-sama, it was very entertaining. You might want to see who is so infatuated with you."

Temari smiled jokingly as Kakashi physically looked uncomfortable. Shikamaru and Temari made exited the Hokage's office and walked into the hustle and bustle of the inner village. They agreed to trying out a new modern restaurant for a change, and as Temari was about to take her seat, Shikamaru stood behind her and pulled it out for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Pulling out your chair for you..?"

"Mhm very gentleman of you." Temari secretly liked that he had done that for her and very surprised. No one had ever pulled out her chair for her, not that anyone would have had the chance to do so.

Shikamaru took his own seat and sat down in front of her. Playing around and fidgeting with his chopsticks he broke his silence.

"You seemed surprise that I did such a gentleman like act by pulling out your chair, why is that."

"Because you're just a boy I wouldn't expect you to know such things" Temari grinned wickedly.

"So you're doing that to annoy me are you?"

"Doing what?" She peered through her menu with 'innocent' eyes.

"You keep calling me a kid, which I'm not in case you haven't noticed."

And she had, on her part this was just a game she liked to play by teasing him around about her being older than him, and always being a young boy to her. But it couldn't have been farther from the truth; from all of the teams she had worked with and met in Konoha Shikamaru was by far the most mature and manly. But she would never admit that to him unless she needed to do so.

"Well why don't you prove to me how much of a man you are." She leaned a bit closer over the table.

Surprised by how forward she was, he could imagine the look on his face...Idiotic, as she started to laugh hysterically, this really was her favorite game ever. Shikamaru kept his direction his left side to avoid her eyes this time. If that's how she wanted to play then so be it.

After they ate, Temari informed him that her time in Konoha is always splendid but that it was coming to a short end as she needed to return back to Suna in a week. Before they knew it they had spent that entire week together, as diplomats of course. Working on documents for Kakashi again and planning around the next Chunnin Exams.

Shikamaru had to escort Temari back to the village gate, and he did so begrudgingly. He had enjoyed the time they had together and was realizing that their relationship was beginning to feel a lot more than 'diplomatic'. He didn't know if he should or even COULD show some kind of affection. This is where women come to be confusing with mixed signals and all.

Awkwardly he waved her goodbye and she turned and struck him one of her signature wide teeth smiles. His personal favorite.

-X-

***One Week Later***

"Gaara none of this makes sense! How could you not have all of your incoming mail organized." Temari huffed.

"I wasn't aware people still sent letters to Kages, I always expect messenger birds."

"God these piles are worse than the Hokage's!"

Her brother gave her a strange look but she dismissed it and gave him the signal to leave her to her duties. Stepping out of the room Gaara bowed and gave his thanks to his sister for organizing the mess of envelopes and papers for him.

Sorting through the mess she deemed what was important and what was not when a small envelope was addressed to her name in full.

_That's strange._

She saw it had a Konoha seal, she ripped it open and began to read. It was Shikamaru addressing her about the Chunnin Exams and that he had finished up the majority of the passports for identifying non Konoha participants. He was asking her to do Sunas. Annoyed she went to toss out the note when she realized there was a backside to the printed message.

In detail was a naughty message, and what Shikamaru wanted to do her specifically. Turning red she fanned herself with the envelope realizing how bold of him it was for him to send her this note in the manner in which it was sent. For all Gaara or another administrator could have read the letter and all its steamy goodness.

The best part was she was excited for him to receive the one she sent yesterday.

**A/N: This was super fun to write I hope y'all enjoyed if anyone wants me to write up a separate story on what exactly each of their notes said let me know! Please Review and thank you!**


	3. Doubts

He was an idiot, he had to be the stupidest person on the planet right now. He thought he read all the signals right, and when the time came to put it to the test and question her, she booked. He was worried he had offended her and possibly strained his job and hers. Could she sue him for sexual harassment? Was what he did yesterday even count as sexual harassment?

With all the crazy 'what if' situations going through his head he banged his head on his desk and let it lie there against his forehead. Shikamaru was at a loss, with no clue on what to do next or how to apologize he contemplated quitting his job and just going back to being on regular missions and not see a certain blonde woman ever again.

He was alone in his small office below the Hokages. All of his important documents and files for the Chunnin Exams were on his desk and he still hadn't even made a dent in his work. A knock on the door jolted him up so that it didn't look like he wasn't trying to do them in the first place.

"Come in" Shikamaru's voice echoed in.

He almost fell out of his chair when he saw Temari enter his office and smile at him. She looked nervous and uncomfortable.

"U-uhm. What are you doing here Temari?" Shikamaru mentally kicked his brain for having his voice crack like a prepubescent 12 year old boys would.

"I wanted to talk to you... About what happened. Yesterday?" She walked over to his desk where he was sitting.

He stood up and walked around to face her entirely, if he was going to apologize he was going to do it right.

"I really want to apologize to you correctly. I am sorry for what I did yesterday, it was inappropriate as it was wrong of me being your partner in the embassy of our two villages. I never meant to disrespect you in any manner or belittle you, I learned my lesson from how you reacted and.-"

"Jesus slow down! Shikamaru, I'm not... Look I'm not mad at you, and cut the formal crap you and I both know it's not our style." She took his hands in her own and held them tightly.

"What you said yesterday wasn't a lie, I ran away because I never expected you to call me out and be so... direct with me."

_They had been enjoying their afternoon off from their duties with a small stroll around the village. He wanted to show her his favorite spot to watch the clouds on a pretty day like today. He led her up the stairs to the roof of the small building where they were greeted with the metallic benches he used for lying down on. _

"_This is the best spot? Seems kind of regular to me."_

"_Just come lie down with me and be quiet."_

_He patted the top of the table beside him and she put her entire back and looked above her. She hated to admit it but it was really beautiful. _

"_Wow." She whispered. "Not bad."_

_Shikamaru constantly questioned his position with Temari. They would tease each other and laugh together and enjoy each other's company. He would also be dumb to say if he didn't notice the tension between them about something. It lingered and it made him question whether or not she wanted him like he did her. _

_After a good while of watching the clouds roll on by he stood and stretched his back and stated that he should probably bring her back to her place in the village._

"_You know I was actually enjoying being lazy and doing nothing for once. Now I see why you do it so much." She grinned at him. He took that as a good sigh to enter._

_She was still sitting on top of the table on the bench and he stood in front of her. Grasping her cheeks with his hands to make her look at him._

"_W-what are you doing?!"_

"_Don't fight me anymore Temari."_

"_Wh-wha-"_

"_I feel the connection between us, and I know I'm not the only one. You fight me and I fight you back because we like that and that's how we show our affection, I don't want to be constantly questioning my feelings or position with you anymore."_

_He gingerly let one of his hands down, and placed his right hand to grab her cheek while his fingers extended over to her neck. _

_He nervously looked to the side waiting for her response. When there was none he pulled back to see her face looking as confused as ever. Because of the good distance she shoved him to the side and hopped off the roof, he hit his back to the wall behind him with a small thud._

"_Fuck."_

"Wait. So you feel the same...way?" Shikamaru asked warily making sure he didn't say the wrong thing again. She nodded, and he watched her slightly start to play with the hem of his shirt where she held his hands. He'd never seen her so vulnerable before and it was quite frankly making him uncomfortable.

"Oy, woman why are you all upset is liking me really that much of a bad thing." He laughed awkwardly.

She raised her face to meet his eyes, she was still flustered and managed a glare.

"Idiot. This is new to me, I just want to make sure that you're not trying to get an easy access pass that's all!"

"Do you really think I'd risk my job and our partnership for easy sex?"

"Well you are a guy..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Temari."

She let go of his hands and she hugged him tightly, she had been wanting to embrace him for the longest time and now she could. He was warm and welcoming, Shikamaru closed his eyes and rested his head against her own. They were relaxed and he was lost in his own world when she released him and punched his arm.

"What the hell was that for!" He rubs his arm.

"That. Was for not asking me out properly. I'll be waiting for you when you do."

She made her way for the door and winked at him and she closed the door behind her.

Shikamaru could only manage to smile, she was a pain in the ass but he was glad that she would be HIS pain the ass.


	4. Age Gap

**Age Gap**

**In which Shikamaru finds out that Temari is older than he is. Enjoy! Please review and thank you!**

Shikamaru shuffled through his paperwork, this wasn't fair. He never wanted extra responsibilities as a Chunnin, but Tsunade insisted he help with this year's exams. Naruto was still training out of the village with Jiraya, and this year the rest of his team and everyone else was re-doing the exams.

Ino and Chouji made a squad up with Sakura since they needed a three man squad to enter. Tsunade had informed Shikamaru he would have a partner to help him set up for the first round in the Chunnin exams, she told him it would be someone from Suna.

"_Someone from Suna? Who is it"_

"_Do you have a problem with anyone from there?"_

"_Uhm. No?"_

"_Then don't worry your pretty little head about it. I expect nothing but excellent behavior from you, as always."_

"_Understood"_

He balanced his pen against his paper waiting for them to arrive, apparently they were already in the village. His mother especially was elated to know about the new responsibilities that her son had taken. She nagged him to take on more positions as a Chunnin ever since he got promoted.

He heard someone approaching and he thought _**finally! **_When Temari entered she peeked through the door and crossed her arms against her chest.

"So you're my partner?"

"Seems like it." He lazily sighed.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about it." She smirked at him.

"I didn't know I was going to be partnered up with another girl, let alone be in charge of these exams. It's such a pain."

"Well get over it, clearly you're trusted and the only one that qualifies so stop complaining." She uncrossed her arms and took the chair next to him. Jeez, she always had to be so annoyingly blunt with him.

"So what is it we are doing as of now?" She asked eyeing the papers on his desk.

"As of now these are all the entrance forms and the teams that will be participating; their basic stats, village, and so on. We have to sift through them and create an attendance sheet for the separate groups."

"I see, so meaning we will be here all day?"

"Apparently."

He leaned back in his chair and came back forward to separate the sheets in half, Temari would do one half and he the other. They went through the paperwork and three hours passed when they were almost done. They made light conversation here and there to try and make time go by faster.

"You're team is entering the Chunnin exams this year?"

"Mhm? Oh yea. They're entering with Sakura, since Naruto is off training and Sasuke being MIA and all."

"Interesting they still have your name under the group."

His eyes perked up and he took the sheet from her hands.

"What? Let me see that." Damn it! He groaned out loud. Now he had to go print a new one with the correct names. He had no idea they would use the groups and names from years before.

"Also I didn't know today was your birthday."

"Yea. Nothing says happy 17th birthday than sitting in a room for three hours doing work."

"That's life."

"Tch. Yea I guess. Anyways I have to go put in the order for the team, and then print it out. I'll be right back."

He got up from his chair and walked to Tsunade's office to give the order to print out the new form for Chouji, Ino, and Sakura.

"Wait. Happy birthday Shikamaru." She smiled softly at him. His anger somewhat subsided as he gave her a small thanks on his way out.

He entered Tsunade's office to make the order in order to print out the new forms.

"Oh whoops. You're right my mistake I forgot that you were made Chunnin and that they were going to enter with a different group."

Shikamaru walked back down to his office to see that Temari had finished the rest of the paperwork but held one in her hands frowning.

"What is it?"

"Kankurō is entering the exams this year with two other Suna participants, since Gaara was made Kazekage and I'm already a Jounin through my village.. they still have our old team too." She laughed softly.

"Seriously? Damn it." He walked over and she handed him the sheet he examined it. Then he read over Temari's information and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"You're 20 years old?"

"Pardon?"

"You're age."

"What about it. Are you calling me old." She challenged.

"What? No! It's just I didn't know you were so much older than the rest of us..."

He had no idea there was that much of a gap between them. He always noticed she was very 'developed' he wasn't blind nor naïve about the changes men and women go through. He thought she was just an early bloomer, figures she was just older.

"What's wrong? You're all intimidated now because I'm an older woman?"

"No I just didn't know." He growled, she irritating him now, but he'll never tell her that he was a bit intimidated by the age difference. Just a bit.

"Sad you can't ask me out on a date now?" She teased while he got up to go and make another order to the Hokage for the new form. She laughed while he stormed out with a small blush dusted on his cheeks.


End file.
